


You Still Own Me - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, Romance, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/23707">You Still Own Me</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Still Own Me - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to jakrar for a quick beta, all remaining mistakes are mine, of course.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[You Still Own Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/23707)**


End file.
